Japanese Patent Kokai 61-185,730 discloses composite films of electrochromic materials such as polyviologen which are bonded to the surface of electrically conductive particles such as tin oxide by using cyanuric chloride. Electrochromic displays are produced by coating a transparent electrode (e.g. tin oxide) with a mixture of the composite material dispersed in a solution containing a polymer complex such as a polyionic complex of a macromolecular viologen with macromolecular sulfonic acid. An aqueous solution of sodium sulfate in contact with the composite provides an electrochromic display element. Color changes with the application of voltage are visible through the transparent electrode. The element uses an ionically conducting electrochromic layer and requires the use of a transparent electrode to view the color change.
Japanese Patent Kokai 59-113,422 discloses a solid electrochromic display comprising a transparent substrate with a transparent electrode coating, an electrochromic layer, and another electrode. For example, an electrochromic layer was cast onto a transparent indium tin oxide electrode from a solution of a tetrathiafulvavene, polymethacrylonitrile and lithium perchlorate (ion-acceptor); the other electrode was vacuum deposited metal. Response time for various displays was 2-5 seconds and the cell requires the use of a transparent electrode to view the color change.
Japanese Patent Kokai 63-207,856 discloses a macromolecular display material comprising a composite of a transparent resin such as PVC and an electrically conductive polymer such as polypyrrole or polythiophene containing an electrochromic macromolecule such as tungstic acid or sulfonic acid. Such composite materials coated on conductive, tin-oxide-coated glass provide display materials when immersed in an acetonitrile solution. This cell produced marginal color contrast from grey to dark blue.
Japanese Patent Kokai 01-107,135 discloses blends of electrochromic viologen derivatives with polymers to provide a polymeric film or sheet that can be useful in the manufacture of an oxygen sensor. The reduced viologen derivative dispersed in a polymer matrix changes color readily on contact with oxygen. Reversible color change requires extensive treatment to reduce the electrochromic material.
European Patent Publication 193,978 discloses a process for the uniform incorporation of powders into polymer layers which are useful in electrochromic instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,067 discloses an electrochromic device in which an electrochromic layer is positioned between two electrodes. The electrochromic layer is positioned between two electrodes and comprises an organic material which has been polymerized and condensed supporting electrochromic particles and ion producing particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,982 discloses an all solid state organic electrochromic display device which comprises a polymer layer comprising at least one organic electrochromic material and at least one ionic material.
European Patent Publication 0 403 180 (Cookson Group, PLC) discloses powdery or granular material coated with inherently conductive polymer, e.g. polyaniline or polypyrrole, for use in an EMI or RFI shielding material for compounding into polymer.
Nomura et al. in Journal of Macromolecular Science--Chemistry, A26(2&3), pages 593-608 (1989) disclose electrochemical and electrochromic properties of polymer complex films composed of polytetraamethyleneviologen and poly(p-styrenesulfonic acid) containing a conductive powder.